Future Majin Buu
Future Majin Buu is an alternate timeline version of Majin Buu that appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background As with his alternate timeline counterpart, Majin Buu, Future Majin Buu is also resurrected by the energy of the battle between Future Majin Vegeta and Future Son Goku. Soon after Future Vegeta confronts Buu, but Future Majin Buu defeats him. Future Babidi tries to send in Future Buu, but Future Buu refuses to listen to Future Babidi. When Future Babidi sees that he has been killed by Buu in Piccolo's memories, and remembers seeing Namekian Dragon Balls in Piccolo's mind, Future Babidi leaves Future Buu in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the seven Dragon Balls of New Namek to place Future Majin Buu under his control in order to change his fate. Future Buu later meets Future Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan gives Future Majin Buu a pebble for a present, and they start playing together, however Future Dabura sees Future Buu playing with Future Mr. Satan, and he launches an attack at Future Mr. Satan. This causes Future Majin Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, and the steam he releases out of the holes on his body coalesce and form a new Buu. The new, thin Buu turns the tables and turns the fat Buu into chocolate. He eats him, and changes into a new and far more powerful form, Future Super Buu. After Future Mr. Satan prevents Future Babidi from having his wish granted, the enraged Future Babidi lashes out at Future Mr. Satan, but Future Super Buu takes the blow for him instead, leaving him near death. Future Babidi desperately tries to revive Future Super Buu but once revived, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi for his treachery. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. However, he suddenly begins feeling intense pain, and purposely speats out Good Buu. When Future Kid Buu begins making countless copies of Super Buu, which begin spreading chaos, Future Good Buu joins the Z Fighters and helps them save Earth from the armies of Majin Buus and Fighting Puppets. Personality He acts exactly like his counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his counterpart. Abilities Future Majin Buu is stated to be stronger than the original timeline's Majin Buu, due to him being given more natural energy while he was still inside his Sealed Ball. Dragon Ball Super Future Majin Buu was sealed a long time ago, with Future Babidi plotting to unseal him for his evil plans, however due to Future Trunks interferring, Future Dabura fell in battle and Future Babidi was killed preventing Future Majin Buu's revival. Video Games Future Majin Buu appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Heroes Quotes *Good bye Relationships 'Future Mr. Satan' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Bardock' 'Future Pikkon' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Dende' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Trunks' 'Future Kid Buu' 'Southern Supreme Kai' 'Grand Supreme Kai' 'Future Bibidi' 'Future Babidi' 'Future Evil Buu' 'Future Super Buu' 'Future Dabura' Knownable Relatives *'Future Kid Buu' (Original Form) *'Southern Supreme Kai' (Absorber) *'Grand Supreme Kai' (Absorber) *'Bibidi' (Former Master) *'Future Babidi' (Former Master/dead) *'Future Mr. Satan' (Best Friend) *'Future Evil Buu' (Evil Counterpart/Fuser) *'Future Super Buu' (Fusion Form) *'Majin Buu' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It's unknown if he met his kid self. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kozo Shioya *'English' : Josh Martin all information on Future Majin Buu came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Majin_Buu Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males